OkaSama Wa Kawaii Desu !
by Bake-Hime
Summary: ff gajeh untuk memperingati hari ibu yg udah kelewat banget *diganyang* XDD.  3 story. please R&R. jangan lupa batunya buat nimpukin saya XD
1. Prat 1 GACKT & HYDE

**Oka-san wa kawaii desuu~~~~~~**

**Author** : Kanna

**Fandom[s]** : HYDE, Gackt, the GazettE

**Cast[s]** : HYDE, Gackt, Ruki, OFC (Kanna)

**Genre[s]** : comedy

**Original Finished** : 20 December 2010

**Last Edited** : 20 December 2010

**A/N** : hehehe…*cengengesan* telat banget yak ngepostnya tp ini special buat para mami kuuu ! map mami, Kanna gk bisa ngasih kado hari ibu yg special buat mami ! gaje banget bro ! abis bikinnya mendadak sie. ini panpik lama ^^

HYDE : "Kannaaaaa…bangun nak, udah pagi !" *gedor2 pintu kamar Kanna*

Kanna : "iya miii…Kanna dah bangun !" *dari dlm kamar*

HYDE : "yaudah, cepet turun udah ditunggu papi ma abang di bawah !"

Kanna : "iya miii !"

HYDE : *dalem ati* "tumben ni bocah bangun pagi, biasanya juga kudu bawa drum band dulu kesini, baru bangun tu anak"

Diruang makan

Gackt end Ruki gi sibuk ma urusan masing2. Gackt gi seru baca Koran pagi yg gk kira2 isinya cuman gosip2 tentang perselingkuhan antara istri pak camat dengan istri pa lurah *yuri dong XDDDDD*. Sedangkan Ruki gi asik maen ma pussy piaraannya yg udah seminggu kagak dikasih makan *mampus dah tu pussy XDDDD*

HYDE : "Abang simpen dulu , kasian tu pussy di komat kamit ma Abang. Papi brenti mlototin istri pak camat ma istri pak camat !"

Ruki : "iya mih"

: "ngeonkk…ngeonkkk…..ngeooonngggkkk !" *menurut gw yg ahli penerjemah filsafat para doggy dan pussy, si ngomong ginih ´hhhh…slamet gw,´ XDDDD untung ada tuan mami, kalo enggak udah mampus kayak si Sabu, doggynya tuan Ruki*

Gackt : "iya iya mah, ngintip dikit boleh kan"

HYDE : "gk ! kalo papi besok baca Koran pagi kek beginian lagi, papi tidur di teras lagi !"

Gackt : "i…iya miii" *dlm hati* "duu…emang susah punya bini jeger, untung cantik, kalo enggak….."

Akhirnya HYDE pergi ke dapur buat ambilin sarapan untuk keluarganya tercinta itu.

Waktu balik lagi keruang makan, HYDE clingak-clinguk. MEJA MAKAN DAN KURSINYA KOSONG PERMIRSAH ! HYDE pikir para anak2nya itu lagi kekamar masing2, tapi dia menemukan selembar kertas dimeja.

Si surat : samlikum nyonya ! Saea adalah sipenulis nie surat, tanpa seijin nyonya, suami dan dua anak anda kami culik karena surat ijin tinggal sama nyonya abis. Jika nyonya mau suami dan 2 anak anda kembali ikuti petunjuk2 yg kami berikan

HYDE syok berat waktu baca suraat itu. Syoknya bukan Cuma karena tulisan surat itu ditulis pake tinta warna PINK ! tapi juga syok keluarganya ilang cuman surat ijin tinggal ma dia abis, mana ada surat ijin macam tuuu ! *upin ipin mode : on*

HYDE : "kurang ajar nie surat, brani2nya dia ngambil kluarga gw ! kagak tau apa kekuatan seorang ibu rumah tangga !"

HYDE naikin tangan gajunya sampe keatas siku, ngiket ulang tali celemeknya, ngiket kain di kepalanya dan megang sapu & lap pel.

HYDE : "JRockers ibu rumah tangga, beraksii !" *pasang gaya pahlawan bertopengnya shinchan*

HYDE kenbali mengecek kertas itu. Di bawahnya terdapat tulisan.

Si surat : untuk nyonyah, bawa surat inih kekamar anak nyonyah yg bungsu, disana terdapat petunjuk

Tanpa babibu lagi, HYDE yg kecil tapi gesit itupun langsung marathon ke lante 2. Tempat anak bungsunya tidur.

HYDE : "wah, ampe Kanna yg beratnya saingan ma Izumi (Kagrra) bisa digondol. Kelewatan tu rampok, anak gadis orang main colong aja" HYDE yg notabene emak2 yg protective ma anak gadis satu2nya itu langsung misuh2 gk jelas. Yaeyalah secara gitu, kalo anak gadisnya itu ngilang, masa Ruki dia jadiin anak gadis? Kan aneh. Tapi orang Rukinya aja di colong, gimana nih? *lieurrrr*

HYDE : "kebangetan tu colong, kalo anak2 gw dicolong semua ma dia , mo jadi apa dia, udah gede masih aja jadi maling. Kalo sampe ktauan emaknya nih, dia pasti diomeling abis2an tuh ma emaknya !" HYDE misuh2 gk jelas waktu nyari petunjuk di kamar Kanna.

Waktu lagi asik2nya ngoceh, HYDE nemuin sesuatu.

HYDE : "gimana kalo anak gw kurapan, gimana kalo swami gw…eh, apaan nih ?" HYDE ngambil sebuah kotak berbentuk segiempat *dimana2 kotak segiempat kali -_-*. Setau dia anak perawannya itu gk pernah ngasih liat ni kotak ke dia, biasanya juga meski anak perawannya itu punya celengan bentuk babi yg emaknya ayam (?) tu anak pasti suka pamer ke dia. Penasaran, HYDE pun membuka kotak itu.

Didalamnya ada kunci sodarah sodarah ! HYDE inget kalo kunci itu kunci rumah mereka !. tapi kenapa cluenya kunci rumah ?. oh, HYDE inget, dia belum buka pintu rumahnya. Akhirnya HYDE turun tangga dan menuju pintu rumah.

Pas waktu dibuka…...GK ADA APA 2 ! *blethak !* HYDE kira bakal ada apaan gituh.

HYDE : "oh, gk ada apa2 toh, dikirain apa. Tapi ngomong2 PETUNJUK MACAM APA INIH ! GK MUTU BANGET !" waktu lagi asik2nya HYDE ngedumel, tiba2 terjadi sesuatu ! sebuah truk berwarna hitam melintas….itu doang ! *diinjek2 orang sErTe* tapi jangan dulu gepengin saea ! kan penpicnya lum selse *ngeles* abis cumin lewat doing. Tapi ternyata truk itu ternyata balik kanan bubar jalan lagi dan berhenti didepan gerbang rumahnya. Dan otomatis HYDE menjadi penasaran karenanya. HYDE jalan mendekati mobil truk kecil itu dan teriak.

HYDE : "MAAF BANG ATAU MAS ATAU JENG ATAU NENG ! GK TERIMA SUMBANGAN !" HYDE teriak itu kuenceng abis. Sampe yg gk ada hubungannya sama penpic ini aja kebauan suaranya si HYDE.

Karena gk mau dicap tukang sumbingan *eh ralat, salah script* sumbangan, orang atau mahluk yg ada didalam mbul keluar. GACKT, RUKI DAN KANNA DALAM PAKAIAN KAMEN RIDER SAMBIL PASANG GAYANYA ! XDDDDD *sayang gk ada gambarnya*

HYDE : *nunjuk* "adek, abang, papi ?"

Kanna+Gackt+Ruki : "iyaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~~HAPPY MOTHERS DAY !"

HYDE : "ituu…bukannya kalian diculik ?"

Kanna+Gackt+Ruki : "ENGGAK ! INI KEJUTAN BUAT MAMI !"

HYDE : "oh…" *gk ada reaksi*

Kanna+Gackt+Ruki : *GUBRAXXX*

Gackt : "mamiku…istriku…cintaku…"

HYDE : "apa papiku…suamiku…sayangku… ?"

Gackt : "kenapa gk kaget ato suprising gitu….."

HYDE : "abis itu, kalian gk pake topeng kamen rider, ya ngapain mami kudu kaget" XDDDD *GUBRAXXXXSSSS*

Kanna : "eh, iya pi. Kita belum masang palanya pi"

Ruki : "papi sie, pengennya buru2"

Gackt : "abis, papi pengen cepet2 liat wajan eh wajah mami yg manis itu kalo kaget" *senyum2 geje*

Kanna+Ruki : "TAUK AH !"

HYDE : *nongol diantara Ruki, Kanna dan Gackt* "sudah, sudah, meski rada gk enak dirasa, mami mau ngucapin arigato gozaimas aja pada kalian. Mami beruntung sekali mempunyai keluarga yg pengertian seperti kalian, terima kasih ya, arigatho gozaimasu !"

Ruki+Kanna : "arigatho mo oka-san !"

Gackt : *nyosor* "arigatho mo, kanojo"

HYDE : "gk usah ngerayu, hari ini kita makan besar !"

Ruki+Kanna : "ASIIIIIKKKKKKK !"

Gackt : *tampang mesum* "dikamar special juga gk mi ?" *toel2 HYDE*

HYDE : "mmm…karena papi udah capek2 bikin beginian, okelah"

Gackt : "HEAHHH !"

Kanna+Ruki : *tarik2 HYDE*

Kanna : "ayo, mi…kita kepasar !"

Ruki : "iya, ayo sepetan mi, nanti Ru telponin Kai biar bantu !"

HYDE : "iya, iya"

OWARI for this chapie

A/N : hehehe….*cengengesan* ini ff tergaje yg pernah ada XD. Harusnya dipostnya waktu hari ibu tp karena saya itu makannya jam karet jadi ngaret mulu XDD Hehe…critanya ada 3 part karena mami dan papi saya hada 3 XDD *maruk* iyap, papi mami yg pertama itu adalah Gackt & HYDE yg berlaku sebagai ortu kandung XD, sedangkan yg kedua dan ketiga bisa baca shapie selanjutnya XDD

Tau nggak…tau nggak…pasti gk taukan ? iyakan…pasti gk tau *dilempari botol kaca* itu…HYDE ngidam naik monas dan terpaksa si Gackt gendong istrinya itu ke atas monas. Dan jadiah sayah yg bner2 nyusahin mreka XD *readers : gk penting ! sinting !*

Nee…enjoy yg seterusnya dan jangan lupa review desu ^^


	2. Prat 2 Kamijo & Hizaki

**Oka-san wa kawaii desuu~~~~~~**

**Author** : Kanna

**Fandom[s]** : Versailles, Vidoll

**Cast** : Hizaki, Kamijo, Rame, OFC (Kanna)

**Genre** : comedy

**Original Finished** : 20 December 2010

**Last Edited** : 20 December 2010

**A/N** : hehehe…*cengengesan* telat banget yak ngepostnya tp ini special buat para mami kuuu ! map mami, Kanna gk bisa ngasih kado hari ibu yg special buat mami ! gaje banget bro ! abis bikinnya mendadak sie

Alkisah Hizaki gi melakukan penghayatan pada sulaman yg ia buat setaon silam gk jadi2 XDDDD padahal banyak tu fosil2 baju gaunnya yg belom dia jait. Males banget bro~~~~~~~~~~~~*emang gw*

Tiba2 Kamijo nglewat depan Hizaki, biasanya sie Kamijo langsung cipika cipiki sama Hizaki dan ngakunya kangen, padahal cuman ditinggal beberapa detik doank, tapi sekarang Kamijo Cuma lewat doank, CUMA LEWAT DOANKK ! gk ada acara nyapa hallo sayang ato apalah yg romantic ke Hizaki. Hizaki ngerasa suaminya itu ada yg aneh, ada ap gerangan ?

Tapi waktu mau ditanyain, Kamijo balik lagi ke Hizaki, Hizaki kira suaminya itu bakal ngapain gitu.

Kamijo : "mami"

Hizaki : "iya pi ?"

Kamijo : "liat jas papi yg warna putih gading gk ?"

Hizaki : "oh, itu udah mami cuciin, di lemari yg ke 5 di rak nomor 19" *bujug, tu lemari pa gudang ?*

Kamijo : "oh, disana yak…" dikira Hizaki, Kamijo bakal ngomong makasih ato apalah, tapi ini cuman itu doang. Hizaki bener2 curiga nih, akhirnya ninggalin penghayatannya dalam menjahit dan ngikutin Kamijo kekamar.

Dengan bakatnya waktu masih muda, Hizaki nyelinap masuk kamar waktu Kamijo juga masuk kamar *bakat maling XDDD*. Dia liat kalo Kamijo ganti jasnya sama jas putih gading nya yg membuatnya tampak lebih menawan dari sebelumnya *ceilleehh*. Abis itu, Hizaki liat Kamijo nyemproti parfum overdosis sampe mang ujan aja yg lagi jualan payung di Monday Market keciuman. Abis itu dia liat hape Kamijo geter di saku clananya *XDDD* dengan semangat 2012 Kamijo ngangkat hapenya. Hizaki komat kamit biar yg nelpon itu bukan orang yg sangat berbeda dengan mereka XDD.

Kamijo : "hoi, mosh2 Kaya"

PRRRAAAANKKKKKKGGGGG ! terdengar suara hati Hizaki yg hancur berkeping2. Ternyata komat kamitnya gk dikabulkan oleh yg maha kuasa. Yg nelpon itu Kaya ! mantannya Kamijo !.

Hizaki : *pelan* "iiiihhh…papi kok begituuu…ngapain jg dia ngankat telpon dari Kaya, tadi bukannya nyapa malah nanyain jas !"

Kamijo : *ngomong ndiri di telepon* "yah, gw dah siap. Gimana ? mau ketemu di mana ?"

Hizaki : *pelan* "ketemu ?"

Kamijo : "oh yaudah, di Ropongi yah, jangan terlambat" Kamijo nutup hapenya.

Dan dengan keahlian nya lagi Hizaki keluar kamar sambil pake gaya cicak sebelum Kamijo. Diluar kamar Kamijo wajahnya fresh gimana gitu. Kayak mo kencan pertama.

Hizaki : *masih ngumpet*

Kanna : *tiba2 nongol* "papi ! minta duid ! mo beli pulsa !"

Kamijo : "hahh ! nanti aja, papi ada urusan !"

Kanna : "ahhh ! papi pelit ! bilangin loh ke mami ! mamiiiii !" *dibekep*

Kamijo : *bekep Kanna* "iya iya papi kasih, nih" *kasih duid segepok*

Kanna : "horee ! papi baik deh ! eh, ngomong2 papi mo kemana ?"

Kamijo : "kemana aja boleh"

Rame : *tiba2 nongol juga* "papi gk boleh pergi ke mana aja"

Kamijo : "apa lagi, kak ?"

Rame : "papi gk boleh pergi ke mana aja, kecuali beli tiket ke Rame"

Kamijo : "tiket apa ?"

Rame : "tiket keluar rumah, murah kok, Cuma seharga pulsa"

Kamijo : "hheuuuhhh ! kakak ade sama aja, nih ! cukup kan yaudah papi pergi dulu !" Kamijo jalan cepet kearah pintu

Diluar pintu

Rame+Kanna : *nongol lagi depan rumah* tunggu dulu pi !"

Kamijo : "apa lagi sih, kak dek, minta pulsa lagi ?"

Kanna : "sebenernya sih niatnya gitu"

Rame : "iya sih, tapi segini cukup kok"

Kamijo : "terrruuussssssss ?"

Kanna : "kita kudu nginprogasi papi dulu nih"

Rame : "ngintrogasi, Kanna"

Kanna : "iyah itu"

Kamijo : "ngintrogasi apa ?"

Rame+Kanna : "papi mo pergi kemana dan sama siapa ?"

Rame : "kalo papi pergi gk bilang2…"

Kanna : "…nanti mami nanya gimana ?"

Kamijo : "iya2 tp shhttt jangan bilang2 mami ya…"

Hizaki : *masih ngumpet* jangan bilang2 mami ? awas kalo pulang lo pi !"

Kamijo : "papi mo ketemuan sama tante Kaya, jadi jangan bilang2 mami yah…" *bisik2*

Rame+Kanna : "oh…okedeh !"

Hizaki : "dasar papi ! kuberi balsem di dalemannya nanti ! abis2 dah senjatanya !"

Malemnya, Kamijo yg baru pulang , ngendap2 masuk rumah sambil jinjing spatu. Tapi tiba2…

CKKLEK… perut keroncongan eh lampu menyala XDDDD Hizaki siap dengan gaun tidur warna merahnya, rol rambut sampe Menuhin pala *persis emak2*, sambil duduk dikursi *kagak, duduk di got sanah XDD*

Hizaki : "papi dari mana aja ? udah jam berapa ini piiii !"

Kamijo : "maap, mi…"

Hizaki : "papi tau gk skarang jam berapa ? harusnya swami secakep papi gk boleh kluar malem2 gini ! kalo papi kluar buat urusan kerja sih mami gk masalah, tapi ini cuman main2 doank ! skarang jam brapa pi !" Hizaki ngomelin Kamijo abis2an, udah kayak emak2 yg saben ari ngomel2 liat anak gadisnya pulang malem2. Kamijo cuman nunduk doank diomelin bininya itu. Apa daya meski feminine dan cantik begitu, Hizaki itu mantan pelatih Chris John jadi mana mau dia ngerelain wajah nya yg maha tampan itu dihajar bininya XDDDDD *soal pelatih Chris John, parody doank ya ^^*

Kamijo : "ampun mi, papi minta maap deh, sekarang mami kesini deh" narik Hizaki keluar.

Hizaki : "apaan sih papi, lepas !"

Kamijo : "sini aja dulu"

Hizaki masih brontak diajak sama Kamijo yg akhirnya berhasil juga digeret Kamijo keluar.

Tapi sampe diluar, Hizaki tutup mata.

Kamijo : "mami, mami buka donk matanya !"

Hizaki : "gk mau"

Kamijo : "ayolah mi"

Hizaki : "gk mau"

Kamijo : "aha !" *otak mesum* "kalo mami gk mau buka mata…" *pegang2 pinggang Hizaki* Hizaki yg nota bene suka malu kalo diluar kamar begituan langsung buka mata.

Hizaki : "nih mami udah buka mata"

Kamijo : "buka mata, ya buka mata, tapi mami jangan jongkok gitu donk, sini berdiri"

Hizaki : "gk mau"

Kamijo : "gk mau ?" *grepe2 leher*

Hizaki langsung berdiri sambil buka mata dan langsung melong. Dia liat 2 anaknya bawa poster super guedee di atas pager *manjet critanya*

Rame+Kanna : "HAPPY MOTHERS DAY, MAMI !"

Hizaki : "papi… ini…"

Kamijo : "iya ini buat mami"

Kanna dan Rame turun dari pager sambil deketin Kamijo dan Hizaki.

Rame : "tadi pagi itu, papi, Kanna dan Rame itu acting"

Hizaki : "ackting ?"

Kanna : "iya, papi sengaja manas2in mami biar nantinya suprising !"

Hizaki : "jadi waktu itu papi ketemuan sama Kaya itu…"

Kamijo : "papi pesen poster itu sama Kaya, mami taulah Kaya kan sekarang jadi juragan poster"

Hizaki : "gitu ya, makasih ya pi" *peluk Kamijo erat*

Kamijo : *balik peluk Hizaki*

Rame+Kanna : "SIRIIIKKKK !"

Hizaki : "iya iya deh mami peluk juga…"

Kanna : "nah karena mood mami sama papi udah bagus, Kanna jalan dulu yah sama Jui ! dadaahhh !"

Rame : "Rame juga ya, mau jalan sama Giru, dadaahh !"

Kamijo+Hizaki : "dadaaahhhh !"

Hizaki : *mesem2* "udah gk ada anak2 ni pi"

Kamijo : "mami mau ?"

Hizaki : "banget"

Kamijo : "yaudah yuk"

Hizaki : "pecutnya mana ?"

Kamijo : "pecut ?" *mulai begidik*

Hizaki : "iya pecut bin cambuk, kita kan mau main kuda2an di kamar, yuk ah pi !"

Kamijo : "apa kuda2an sama mami ?"

Hizaki : "hukuman papi bikin khawatir mami"

Kamijo : "GYAAAAAAAAA !"

END for this chapie

**A/N** : yak, jadilah chapie 2 dpost dimari XD. Nah kalo yg ini, pasangan Kamijo & Hizaki ini adalah orang tua angkat sayah XD. Critanya Hizaki dan Gackt bersahabat *Cuma sahabat loh, nanti mami HYDE lempar2 piring kalo beneran XD* trus ngliad sayah lg maen sama Ruki-Nii. Mau tau maen apa ? Biasalah maenan anak kecil…golok dan kampak XD *geplaked*. Si Hizaki cengok liat sayah (XD) dia heran knapa si Gackt mau punya anak cewe, diakan homo XD *dijitak papi*. Karna Hizaki kesemsem ma sayah (XD) *readers : [muntah paku]* jadinya saya dijadikan anak angkat CEWE-nya. Karna dia gk punya anak CEWE yg tulen XDD

Yak sekian dongen dr sayah silahkan beri seikhlasnya di kotak tersedia *readers : [lemparin batu]*

Yasudahlah…selsei dulu chapie ini XD


	3. Prat 3 Klaha & Mana

**Oka-san wa kawaii desuu~~~~~~**

**Author** : Kanna

**Fandom[s]** : Malice Mizer, An Café

**Cast **: Mana, Klaha, Bou, OFC (Kanna)

**Genre **: comedy

**Original Finished** : 20 December 2010

**Last Edited** : 20 December 2010

**A/N** : hehehe…*cengengesan* telat banget yak ngepostnya tp ini special buat para mami kuuu ! map mami, Kanna gk bisa ngasih kado hari ibu yg special buat mami ! gaje banget bro ! abis bikinnya mendadak sie

Once upon a time, Mana lagi khusyuk ngelamun liatin jendela tiba2 anak nya dateng.

Kanna : "mamii…"

Mana : "apa, dek ?"

Kanna : "mmm…gini…Kanna…"

Mana : "Kanna kenapa ?"

Kanna : "Kanna…udah 3 bulan gk 'dapet'"

Ngedenger anak gadis satu2nya karena anak 'gadis' yg laen anak 'gadis' jadi2an *baca=Bou XDDD* ngomong itu, Mana langsung berubah sangar.

Mana : "HAH ! 3 BULAN GK DAPET ? LU BOBO AN MA SAPA DEK ?"

Kanna : *begidik liat mami jadi serem* Bo- bobo an ma Jui mih tiap malem, kadang ditemenin Reita mih" *polos*

Mana : "HAAHHHH ! AMA JUI ? REITA JUGA ? ASEM TU BOCAH DUA, MAIN TIDUR AJA MA ANAK GADIS GW !"

Klaha : "ada apa sih mi ?" *elus2 pundak Mana*

Mana : "si Kanna pih, dia gk dapet 3 bulan !"

Klaha : "ya pantes lah"

Mana : "pantes gimana ?"

Klaha : "orang 3 bulan ini dia gk nabung2 disekolahnya, ya dia gk dapet duid tabungannya"

Mana : *nepok jidad* "biar ganteng ni orang, tapi tetep aja pilon, maksudnya Kanna gk dapet mens 3 bulan papii !"

Klaha : "bener dek ?"

Kanna : "mmmm…itu…."

Bou : *nongol tiba2, bawa hape* " Kanna, tadi Tora koling giliran dia sekarang"

Mana : "giliran apa ?"

Bou : *begidik* "g- giliran bobo an mi sama Kanna"

Mana : "BOBOOO AAANNNNN?

Bou : "iya, kemarinkan Kanna sama Jui sekarang sama Tora" *kelewat polos*

Mana : *naek darah* "KANNAAAAAAA !"

Kanna : "siap mih !" *balik dari ngiket Miki –pussynya- di puun jambu + hormat*

Mana : "kenapa kamu ngelakuin itu dibawah umur ? kamu itu masih bocah, gk pantes. Gimana kalo tetangga tau kamu udah begituan ? kan yg malu gk Cuma kamu tapi mami papi dan kak Bou juga !"

Kanna+Klaha+Bou : *melong*

Kanna : "mami ngomong apaan si pi ?"

Klaha : "tauk tu"

Bou : "mami belum ritual kali"

Kanna+Klaha : "mungkin"

Mana : "apaan kalian ini !"

Kanna : "mami, mami karna Kanna gk ngerti apa yg diomongin mami, jelasin donk"

Bou : "iya mi, Bou jg gk ngeti"

Klaha : "jujur mi, papi juga gk ngerti"

Mana : *ngela nafas kesel* "gini ya, Kanna. Kamu tadi malem tidur sama Jui dan sekarang kamu gk dapet, brarti kamu itu hamil !"

Kanna+Klaha+Bou : "HHEEEEEHHHH !"

Mana : *ngelipet tangan*

Bou : "gini ya mi, tujuan Tora kesini itu untuk BOBOan sama Kanna"

Mana : "trus apa bedanya kak ?"

Kanna : "masa Kanna BACA MAJALAH BOBO sama Tora, Jui dan Reita aja bisa hamil sih mi T_T"

Mana : "ya bisalah, karena sel wanita kamu ber… *berhenti sejenak+mikir* hah ? BACA MAJALAH BOBO ?"

Kanna : "iya"

Bou : "hayooo…mami mikir apa ?"

Mana : "enggak mami cuman… *kepotong lagi ngomongnnya liat Klaha & Kanna bawa papan segede dajal dgn tulisan…*

Klaha+Kanna+Bou : "HAPPY MOTHERS DAY, MAMI MANA !"

Mana Cuma terdiam lama sambil jari2 nutup mulutnya yg sedikit kebuka. Sedangkan Klaha, Bou dan Kanna tetep dalam pose awal sambil nunggu reaksi mami mereka. Ngerasa rencana mereka gagal, merekapun nurunin papan segede dajal itu. Tapi tiba2 Mana deketin mereka dan meluk mereka serempak.

Mana : "makasih ya anak2 mami"

Bou+Kanna : "iya mi"

Klaha : "papi gk dikasih ucapan nih" *sirik*

Mana : "iya papi juga, makasih ya pi"

Kanna : "tadi Kanna Cuma boongan, Kanna dapet kok bulan ini"

Mana : "iya, mami percaya kok, sekarang bobo sanah, besok sekolah"

Kanna+Bou : "iya mih !"

Bou : "Bou minta temenin Miku ya mi"

Mana : "gk"

Bou+Kanna : *cengengesan + ngavuurr*

Klaha dan Mana saling tatap.

Klaha : "yuk"

Mana : "yuk apa ?"

Klaha : "mami kok gk tanggap sih, ayuk"

Mana : "ayuk apa ?" *polos"

Klaha : *seret Mana ke kamar, kunci kamar*

END

And This really END ^^

**A/N** : huwah…nah inilah hasil kerusakan otak gw selagi mikirin rumus matematika disekolah waktu itu XD. Dan mami Mana muncul difikiran sayah XD.

Klaha dan Mana ini mami papi baptis sayah XD kek Sirius Black ke Harpot itu loh…XD

Jd ceritanya….Mana lagi semedi digereja terdekat, dekat pasar malem dan pasar senen atau lebih gaulnya disebut Monday Market XD. Semedi apaan ? ya semedi cari angin, waktu liat saya dan papi Gackt *yg notabene mantannye XDD ciyee…* dia langsung nyamperin Gackt. Dan dia baru nyadar ada sesosok mahluk kecil dibawah Gackt lagi maen pasir bikin istana pasir *dipasar malem ada ye pasir, dikira pantai XD* dan disono Mana kelap kelip waktu tau saya belum di akekah, akhirnya Mana yg nge-akekah-in sayah, dan jadiin sayah anak baptisnya. Berhubung anak2nya gk ada yg bener2 CEWE XD

Yasudah ngapain sayah ngebacot panjang2, mendingan kalian yg review panjang2 yah ^^ *dilempar chidori*


End file.
